Saying Goodbye
by wolf-of-the-moonlight
Summary: When Bakura wakes up one morning he has an uneasy feeling. What could be wrong?


AN: This is a sad ONE SHOT that I wrote earlier this year. I don't own Yu Gi Oh! So there. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

Slowly he rose from his bed and looked out onto the river below his apartment. The gardens near his block were full of singing birds; the thought of not being able to go walking that day crushed his heart. 

He went and took a shower, trying brush that uneasy feeling he got when something just doesn't seem to fit. Nothing was out of the ordinary, the cat slept on the chair beside his bed, his lover for the past five years slept without a twitch of a person in a deep slumber. But he could just not shake the feeling.

The kettle was put on to boil, empty mugs sat on the bench waiting to be filled with instant coffee. It boiled; he walked over to the kettle in a half daze, just waiting to wake up with his partner holding his shoulders saying that it is all right.

With the mugs of coffee, he walked to the bed and laid down, very gently tapping the deep sleeper on the shoulder. She twisted around, eyes full of love, he drank in the gaze, not wanting to let the moment go.

Nothing was right, his mind started to wonder as his lover looked deep into his eyes.

"What's the matter cutie? Did we have a bad dream?" she asked probing his face for answers. But the blank stare from the soft purple eyes gave nothing but fear.

Sighing he turned to look into the soft eyes, which were just like his own, "Nothing, just drink the coffee and we can talk about it later. I just don't feel right about something." Slowly, shifting so she could rub his shoulders, Mina pressed herself against the pillows. Gently rubbing down Bakura's shoulders, the muscles rippled under the delicate touch.

Bakura turned his body so that he leant against her warm skin, something bad was going to happen, and he just knew it.

Tears formed in his eyes, they fell from his soft cheeks down to the slightly tanned skin of his chest. Mina turned his face up to hers and wiped them away. Just like looking into a mirror, she could see right through his defences. She just smiled and rested her head on his.

The phone rang, _ring ring,_ neither wanted to move, Bakura felt as if the world fell on to his very movements. He wanted these moments with his girl.

"You need to get that phone dear, it might be important," her voice was very light and was just audible of the music. Bakura shook his head and leant closer into the protective shell that was Mina. What would he do without her?

As his body shook from an imaginary chill, he slowly rose from the cocoon he made from the bed sheets. How can I do this, what if it just happens to be that my sister left her husband? He was so nice, what would he do? All thoughts ran through his head.

No, it is good news, your father has been found after you started searching for him ten years ago. Yeah that will be it, they found him. Bakura was just starting to feel happy when the thought hit him. The only reason why he left was because of me!

He fell to the floor, weeping uncontrollably. "If only I had not been born then my sister would have known what it would have been like to have two parents. Not one who drinks herself to sleep." Bakura just lashed at himself, it was him.

Just as suddenly as it all began, he ran into the bathroom. His dinner from the night before didn't agree with the coffee or the immense heartache he was putting himself through. The pale purple eyes had gone to a plum and his face was wet with tears. It was definitely him, he caused all the pain.

"Bakura, are you alright? You should never work yourself up like that, it is not good for your health," Mina calmly said to Bakura, who was still wrenching his stomach contents up. That calm face, whose large puppy eyes had seduced her were full of pain and suffering. "You could not be the sole cause of the family problem, now just wait here while I find out who just rang," her voice was too calm.

His stomach still heaved until the bile burnt his throat. His love was the only person other than his sister who had ever cared for him. What would he do without her? Her presence alone would be able to calm a pack of hungry wolves.

Ever so calmly, he regained his posture for his love. She was just perfect, nothing was wrong with her, no fault could be found. Mina loved Bakura because he was quiet, but spoke with so much wisdom. They meant the world to anyone they met.

Her delicate hands picked up the phone just as it began to ring again. The angelic face which was always peaceful and full of colour started to change. It was becoming angry. Bakura thought that she found his father, but didn't want him to know. What was calm, now turned into a violent sea of rage, wanting to drag down as many people to cause as much pain and suffering as it could.

His back now pressed on the wall was damp with sweat. Palms pressed flat against the wall, grabbing for the handle of the closest object to pick himself up with. Slipping only for a second was enough, Mina put the phone down, aware that he had moved to the kitchen door.

Where was this going, how could he escape from her deadly gaze? Panic was filling his mind more than ever, slowly she was getting closer, grasping for any object she could find. This was turning uglier by the second.

The angelic face of the one who slept in his bed had traded places with the devil. His mind was slowing down, how come he couldn't move, where would he move? "What were you planning to do when I left for work? Did you think that you would leave me without me knowing Bakura? Because if you did you were mistaken," her voice was livid with rage.

"What gave you that idea? I was going to go for my usual walk and then head off for the job interview I have today. The one for the chef," Bakura wasn't feeling all too easy about where this conversation was leading. Slowly getting up, he leaned up against the table, hoping that it would support his weight.

Mina could not see that what she was doing was paining him, all she saw was a traitor who would leave at the first sign of trouble just like the rest of them. She had built her defences so high that she could not see past them. The barricades were stopping Bakura's explanations from making their way to her ears.

"What gave me this idea? Haven't you been noticing everything you do is just different since we moved in together? You are quiet, you don't speak your mind as much as you used to, it just seems that you are not the same person," Mina finally said. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. The phone was dead; the person had hung up when Mina started shouting.

Bakura had just noticed that what she said was right, where had the old charming Bakura gone? Had he jumped off a building when they decided to move in together or was it when he finally realised that he going to get fired from his well-loved job. His eyes were starting to brim with tears, how could he have been so blind?

With his soft voice his tried to form the words, "I am so sorry Mina, I just never realised how much I was hurting you. If I did leave you I would have nowhere to go. My heart is following you; I yearn for your touch when you go away. Does this not tell you how much you mean to me?" His heart was being twisted into weird shapes; he was to pained to go on.

"You promised me that you would look after me, the rules have changed though. I am the one who is working and you are still searching for a job. Bakura this is just not for us. We were doomed when you lost your job," she had splintered his heart. He felt mortally wounded from the blow, which she just delivered.

Bakura turned around so he leaned on the table. What was happening to him was just to fast for him to comprehend. Who had changed his girl, who had made him so blind, and why was this happening to him?

"I am sorry for all the hurt which I have caused you Mina. All the love, which I feel for you, was just not enough by the look of it. Maybe it is time I left you and started a new life," his heart was full of pain. Mina was his whole life; she was the only stable thing that he had to hold on to.

Bakura turned to look at the face of the angel he had grown to love. It had only softened enough for him to see the hurt, which he had just inflicted upon her. He started to walk toward the bedroom to start packing, there was nothing left for him here with her.

"Bakura," Mina said, as he was just about to enter the room with a heavy heart.

"Yes Mina," he said quietly, the noise was only just above a whisper.

"I, I am sorry that it had to end this way. I truly am," then she noticed that the tears were falling, like an undisturbed river.

"So am I, so am I."

Bakura could see no point in going on; his world had just collapsed in front of his very eyes. The one thing that had cared for him just decided that it was the end of it. Nothing was to be as he wanted. He was officially alone.

* * *

Mina went and made another pot of coffee. Her own words were replaying in her mind, how cruel they had sounded. He was only a fragile, gentle person, not worthy of such harsh treatment. Nothing would change what she had said, only that him leaving might heal the festering wound.

* * *

Now he was without a home, job, and life. Looking out the window, he saw how careless the birds were. Maybe he was going to get that walk today, but with a lowly heart. As he folded his clothing to put in his suitcase he found his old photo album. It was filled with pictures of him and Mina on their first trip as a couple and the ones, which followed. How happy they were. 

He sat down. Slowly turning each page to look at all the fun times, which they had. Bakura thought that he would give anything to be just as happy as he was then. The pages were full of life, except one.

It was the one reason why he left his hometown. The sole purpose of his bad fortunes since he was eight. His urge to rip the picture was just not there; it was the only reason he kept on living. He wanted to eventually have children and watch them grow up. Not like his father.

It was the only thing that he had ever hated in his whole life. He could forgive a child if they hit him out of rage or frustration, he could deal with the grief of a friend even if it did pain him. All his life he hid this one secret, never thinking that it could become him.

Bakura shut the book, the sound echoing out into the kitchen. Mina thought it was him hitting the pillow out of anger, something, which he would conceal behind his gentle exterior. She poured the coffee into a mug and sat on the tabletop. Her life was going to change, maybe for the worse.

His heart was full of anger at his parents. They had not been there when he needed them; they had not watched his first game of soccer. He felt a deep and vengeful hate, which would be the last feeling he would ever have for them. Bakura could never hate anything else except them. The pain and suffering which they put him through was just unbearable.

Even if he tried to fight it, they were him. They were the only reason why he did not hate anything but them. If something went terribly wrong, it was their fault as it left a scar that would only just appear.

He just wanted to be gone with his life. Nothing now did seem worth living, everything was wrong. What could possibly go wrong next? Bakura found his suitcase and started to neatly place his clothing in, it all had to fit.

* * *

Mina stared down into her mug; the dark coffee slowly swirled around. The colour was mesmerising. Her whole life was just drifting in the mug, which she stared into. Where had she gone wrong with making him the perfect gentleman? Would she ever feel the same way about anyone again? 

Her heart was heavy; nothing was lifting it as she heard the shuffle of feet from the bedroom where Bakura was packing. A long sigh escaped her, what did she do to deserve this treatment. He had done nothing wrong, yet he was everything that she was against. How she had lasted was just a miracle.

Finally he emerged from the room. His eyes were blood red from crying. He walked over to where she was sitting and lifted her hanging head.

"What ever I did to you Mina, I am sorry. If you did something to me that I did not know then I forgive you. I hope that you are going to live a happy life," he just smiled a shy smile that melted her heart. Bakura slowly walked to the door, the whole day was gone. "Mina, if there is something bad about a man dying, think of me. I try to forgive those who have died for no reason, it always makes me feel better," from the door he spoke those words, and then the latch clicked. She was now alone in the big apartment, which she had shared.

* * *

Slowly he made his way down the hall, the security guard said hello and he replied out of courtesy. Bakura pushed the lift button, and waited for the huge crush that would hurt his heart. The elevator buzzed, opened, then he walked in. Finally his life was not worth living, no one cared enough for him. It was over.

* * *

Mina sat on the table, tears falling down to hit the floor with a tiny splash. She felt guilty for letting him go. Her mind told her to go after him and apologise, but her heart was bitter, it said no. It pained her to see him so sad, it hurt so much.

* * *

As the door shut, he looked at the ceiling. He might as well end it here. Slowly he found his rope, which he loved dearly. It was the only thing that saved him when he accidentally fell out of a tree. He wound the rope around the loop at the top of the lift. After the rope was tied, he hit the stop button. All went dark; he stood on his suitcase and kicked it out of the way.

* * *

Mina soon left the building. Her job was taking her away from the city she loved. The door of the bedroom still had the letters carved into it from when Bakura left. It was very sentimental, so she took a photo. Then she turned off the lights and flew away from the city. 

After Bakura was missing for a few days and one of the lifts was malfunctioning someone finally found him. Everyone finally knew why he was quiet, why he was loved so dearly. On the wall of the lift was the same message he left for Mina in the bedroom. It was written with love, without hate.

When Mina heard the news, her world stopped. The words he spoke, "Mina, if there is something bad about a man dying, think of me. I try to forgive those who have died for no reason, it always makes me feel better," finally fell into place. At that point, she forgave him. The carving in the door and the message on the wall was simple but was full of truth and meaning for someone who knew the quiet man for who he was.

_I was known for a soft heart, gentle kindness. No one really saw the real me hurting inside. To this day I fought with myself, not knowing if it was worth living. So don't worry now because I am finally happy.

* * *

_

Okay I thought that Mina was actually a character. So dont worry bout her.


End file.
